We can fly together
by the newest daughter
Summary: Happy Mothers Day to all the great moms out there. This is a tribute to all of you and also a reply to the challenge to take the last sentence from a book and use it as the first sentence in a story. Babe established.


"We can fly together*," he says as he steps out of the plane and we start falling towards the earth. I was attached to him, my back to his front in the skydiving harness.

I scream and laugh the whole time and I absolutely loved this. I feel a jerk and look up to see our parachute opening and smile at my husband. The scenery is beautiful and the sky is the bluest I have ever seen it. I hear a bang and look around and notice the sky is now pitch black with a lot of lightning shooting everywhere. I whimper then see the lightning slice through our parachute. We start doing a spiral as we hurdle to the earth and I am screaming bloody murder.

"Babe opens your eyes" I scream some more "Stephany you are having a bad dream please wake up." I look up and no one is behind me and I snap my eyes closed and re open them a few seconds later to a worried looking Carlos leaning over me. We were in our bed in our home with our two dogs at my other side.

I look between the three and say "I love you" and kiss him before saying "we are never sky diving" he looks so confused so I continue "we were sky diving but it all went bad so no skydiving" he nodded agreeing and pulled me into his arms.

We ended up cuddling together with the dogs till we fell asleep. When I woke again the sun was up and I was in bed alone like most mornings. As I was getting dressed I heard noises from the kitchen so I figured my husband and step daughter was making breakfast together. A couple months after the scrooge incident Julie's councilor told both Rachel and Carlos that it would be a big benefit to Julie to spend more time with her Daddy. Now she is here almost every weekend and almost all holidays.

I walked into the kitchen and see both of them hard at work Carlos hands me a cup of coffee and I sit as they finish up breakfast. As they are carrying the dishes to the table I hear the sound of pitter patter of feet and the clicking of paws coming down the stair.

I turn to see Carly our daughter who is almost a carbon copy of her daddy and big sister other than her blue eyes. When she hits the bottom of the stair case she comes flying at me "happy mama's day" she says as she hugs my neck. I hug her back and kiss her forehead as I take the gifts both her and Julie hand me.

I am sure they both had some help with their gifts but I love both no matter what. Julie got me a beautiful midnight blue dress and a pair of diamond earrings. Carly gives me the shoes to match the dress and a beautiful necklace with both of their birth stones in it. I smile and thank both of them while pulling them in for kisses and hugs.

After we eat I send the girls to wash up and get ready for the day. As soon as they are up the steps and in their rooms I crawl onto my husband's lap and kiss him and then whisper "thank you for the gifts I know you helped them."

He smile "you deserve it and you have on more gift" he hands me an envelope I look at him quizzically and he says "Open it."

Inside I find a certificate for a full spa day for me our two girls and Lula. I smile and kiss him before running up the steps to get dressed.

Both girls are waiting in their rooms when I get up stairs and come to their doors asking if I am ready to go. I laugh "you knew" they both nod and smile proudly. I kiss both of their foreheads and tell them to let me throw on clothes to go out in and I will be ready to go.

I spent the day with my girls, the afternoon with both of our moms and the night dancing on the town with the love of my life. I knew while we whirled and swirled across the dance floor that we would always fly together. It was the best mother's days ever.

 **Happy Mother's day to all of you moms out there.**

*this was for the fan fiction FB challenge to take the last sentence of a book and use it as the first in your story.

My line came from: Six Pack Ranch Series: Book 4: Rocky Mountain Angel. Author: Vivian Arend


End file.
